Shell
by Flora Winters
Summary: Someone within The Gates thinks they can help Jessy manage his condition, but that soon deteriorates.  Not even The Gates can contain that which lies within such a fragile shell.  Language, MM, OC, Violence
1. Prologue

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Prologue **

Evening sunlight was streaming in through the broken window, highlighting the gold tones within a nest of wild snowy locks. Sea blue eyes flashed with the merest hint of destructive ice and Jessy Wroth spun away from his bloodstained reflection that had been glaring back at him from within the tall, bronze rimmed mirror.

"We wish to be abducted right this instant and We will not take a no for an answer. You will either sneak Us from this place or We will transform this little speck of an existence into a titanic crater for the rest of your puny country to marvel and speculate about until The Flood."

The mirror behind him cracked straight down the center with a sharp hiss and the hardwood floor under his bare feet slightly trembled with a faint hum. Holding up a severed arm, he gazed up at the Chief of Police.

"Is this a part that will grow back?"

Very slowly, the Chief of Police shook his head, telling the teen a surprisingly steady, "No, Jess."

"Witches, vampires and werewolves, oh my!" Jessy Wroth chuckled, tossing the bloody limb over his right shoulder. It hit the floor with an echoing thud. "Get Us away from this place, Chief Monohan, or We will remind you why you mortals should fear the Dark."

_~To Be Continued._

**Note:** Can you seriously believe this show has been canceled? Well, if _Caprica_ can be canceled, anything can be. I am in shock. How the hell can these bastards end a show with an ending like that? People would rather watch _Vampire Diaries_? _The Gates_ blows that pathetic excuse for a supernatural show out of the bloodbath. Please review and tell me what you think about the prologue. The story will continue from the beginning, leading up to this very scene.

**Flora's Pretend Quiz Time**

**1. ****What color do you think Jessy's natural (not supernatural) hair is?**

**2. ****What color do you think Jessy's natural (not supernatural) eyes are?**

**3. ****Why was Jessy's reflection glaring at him?**

**4. ****Who do you think that severed arm belongs to?**

**5. ****Why is Jessy speaking like a crazy person?**

**6. ****The Flood? What flood?**


	2. Chapter One

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter One**

Change.

Perpetual change.

Nothing under that large, burning sun ever stays the same. Nothing. Nothing except the mountain.

Red Mountain.

Gods' Mountain.

The only constant in his dreamings.

So tall, the very peak of the mount seems to pierce the crimson sky like a nurse's needle entering a throbbing vein. But, that isn't all he dreams about either.

Oh, no.

An endless desert surrounds the mountain on all corners. Titanic sand dunes are constantly shifting and moving as if each one were a ship traversing the high seas. Things only whispered of within the silent depths of his passing dreamscapes.

Never ending chaos.

A man would die in such a hostile environment, and that's not even the worst of it.

Creatures of nightmare stalk from out of his minds endless arrays of colorful inks and hunt across and under the dancing red sands. Something beyond devils and their demonic slaves haunt that twisted, towering peak. Something that could scorch the waking world to smoke and ash just by looking down at it with no expression.

He is now lost within the storm that has come down for upon high. Hurricane winds carry the distorted voices of roaring monsters. The sandstorm screams with bright bolts of hungry lightning, wishing to devour and destroy all.

Spreading his naked arms wide, he throws back his head and laughs as the storm rushes over him. The sand bites him, tearing into his naked flesh, stripping him of it. Blood wets the sand.

One day, that mountain is going to explode and he would be free of this perpetual dreaming.

~OOOOO~

"Charlie!" A loud voice shouted, followed by a severe knocking at his closed bedroom door. "Quit dreaming and get up! You're going to be late."

With an equally loud yawn, he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. Apparently he'd forgotten to set it again.

He sat up and stretched, making sure he still had all ten fingers and toes. He felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Feeling dead tired every morning was not a good thing.

"No more Hotwings before bed," he grumbled, untangling himself from his bed sheets and got up.

Another knock came at his door, making him answer with a growl.

"Just checking to make sure you weren't dead," his younger sister greeted from on the other side. "Hurry up. I don't want to be yelled at in front of everyone again."

Charlie rolled his green eyes and jumped in the shower. The last thing he wanted was for his little sister to get reprimanded because he couldn't roll out of bed on time.

The water hit him full blast.

"COLD!"

~OOOOO~

A large statue of Dancing Shiva stood a few feet from the square booth he was sitting at. Gorgeous oil lamps burned at the deity's brass feet and a porcelain bowl full of fresh red roses had been placed before the god.

Lowering his menu, he looked across at his mother. Her makeup was flawless, hair perfect, and her nails would make a lioness yowl with jealousy, yet she looked completely calm. Anybody else would be raving mad at this moment.

"He struck you, Mommy," he whispered across to her. "And then he struck me…"

She dropped her menu. "Not here."

He slowly nodded. "Sorry…"

They were the only two people in the establishment and it was the lunch hour. He couldn't help but think this Indian restaurant really was this sleepy little town's best kept secret.

"You have no idea who could be listening," his mother continued in a hush tone, patting her dark hair. "That statue has eyes and ears you know."

"Mommy…"

"Jess! Not here."

He dropped his gaze and looked away. His grey eyes fell on Shiva's serene face.

He wanted nothing more than to bitch slap that blissful smile right off the dancing god's metallic head. Committing such an open act of defiance would truly give him a deep sense of satisfaction.

His mother suddenly reached across the table and took hold of his left hand, kissing it. "I love you so much," she said, looking this way and that, kissing the tips of his smooth knuckles. "And I will not see you harmed in any way."

"Mommy…"

"Hush now," she commanded, tenderly releasing him. "Order your Chicken Tika Masala. I know how much you heart it."

_Heart it?_

She really was losing her mind and he was the direct cause of it. What he had done, what he was, it had cracked her mind, splintered it even.

"Go on now," she told him. "Tell the nice Hindu what you want to eat."

He looked at her.

"They're all dead, Mommy," he answered her.

"Oh," she said with a frown, rising to her feet. "We shall help ourselves to the buffet then."

He watched his mother walk across the blood splattered floor, stepping over broken corpses in her white Prada heels. Not a single hair on her head ever came out of place.

"Cilantro!" She called across to him from the large buffet table. "Oh, what darling people. I love fresh cilantro on my lamb. Don't you, sweetie? Remind mommy to leave a nice tip when we're done here."

He watched her fill her plate up.

He had his fill.

He pulled the brochure from his pocket again.

**_The Gates._**

His new home. A place he would get the help he needed.

"I'm close," he whispered, closing his winter eyes. "So very close."

"What was that, baby?" His mother asked, putting down her plate and taking her seat again.

"Nothing," he smiled, sampling a small piece of lamb from her plate. "How big is our pool again?"

_~To Be Continued._

**Note:** **Please review and tell me what you think.**

~_Flora_


	3. Chapter Two

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Two**

Biology was not going well at all. The room was really hot and the girl in front of him must have taken a bath with the whole perfume line at Victoria's Secret. He felt as though his nostrils were burning and his head was pounding. It was like a constructionist was taking a hammer to both of his temples. That strong smell mixed with the loud thumpa-thumpa from an IPod Touch wasn't doing him any favors either. He wanted to send Miss Thing flying through the nearest wall and strangle Emo Boy with his ear cord.

He raised his hand, uttering a low growl. A few heads turned in his general direction. The sound hadn't been all that _human._

"Can I open a window?" He asked, allowing as much menace as he dared to show in his voice. "I'm sweating like a dog."

"Dogs don't sweat," an all too familiar voice replied from behind.

He spun around in his seat, glaring daggers across the room. "Shut up, Monohan!"

The brunette scoffed, enraging him all the more. That punk was really asking for a beating. He'd like nothing more than to punch his two front teeth down his throat.

"None of that, Mr. Crezski," Mr. Rader spoke. "Open a window and continue with your exam."

Brett didn't have to be told twice. He got up and opened the window across from him, letting the cool air hit him full in the face. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and he could hear a squirrel having it out with a chipmunk.

He instantly wanted to go _running_. There was nothing like it in the whole world. The thrill. The freedom. The danger. It made his blood race.

But, his mom would be so upset if she ever found out. It would make her so sad.

_Dad…_

_Jeremy…_

She would ground him and never let him out of her sight for very long ever again. Such a thing might actually push her over the edge.

He went back to his desk, sat down, picked up his pencil and began to circle random letters all down the page. He was bored and just wanted to get the hell out.

A small piece of paper landed on his exam and he cocked a brow as he quickly picked it up. As he unrolled it, he instantly recognized the handwriting.

_Lukas._

His eyes scanned the piece of writing paper.

**Come running with me tonight. It'll just be the two of us.**

He bit his bottom lip. Lukas knew he couldn't do that.

Response…denied.

_Count it, Ford._

~OOOOO~

Lukas stalked him all the way to the boy's restroom. He could feel the alpha just barely stepping on the outer edges of his shadow. It was really starting to piss him off.

"What?" He finally snapped at the sink, spinning around on the taller teen. "You gonna sniff my piss now and piss over it, too?"

Lukas cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Answer?"

Brett flipped him off and locked himself in a stall. He couldn't go and that was that. The end, goddamn it.

A light pawing at the door made his nostrils flare.

"Why Brett, such big balls you have," Lukas chuckled from on the other side.

"Get out!" Brett shouted. "Let me piss in peace."

"Um, no," Lukas replied, scratching at the door now. "I think you should come _running_. I am asking you ever so nicely."

Brett took a seat, putting his face in his hands. "I told you why I can't."

"Can't?"

"Won't, Lukas! I won't! Drop it!" He snarled, beginning to shred toilet paper with his hands.

Silence followed his little outburst for a few moments. And like a bubble, silence popped.

Lukas was now looming over the side of his stall. He was standing on a toilet and his eyes were solid gold in the shadows.

"Really?"

Brett looked up and nodded at him. "Just let it go."

Lukas showed teeth.

"Please?" Brett asked, dropping his head.

The alpha growled low and long. He wasn't happy.

Brett held his breath.

"Fine," Lukas finally responded and Brett looked back up at him. He didn't look happy at all. "You will come to my house after practice today."

Brett moved to make an excuse but Lukas swiftly held up his index finger, silencing him instantly.

"We'll play with the Wii," the alpha continued. "And I'm going to kick your ass."

Lukas jumped down and Brett listened to him exit the bathroom. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Was that what it felt like to doge a bullet?

He had no one to ask.

There was a small mountain of shredded toilet paper at his feet.

~OOOOO~

Thunder boomed and Charlie looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, looking down at his little sister as she unchained her bike.

Dana shook her head. "No. What did you hear?"

"Seriously?" He asked, pointing up at the sky. "You didn't hear it thunder just now?"

"No," she told him again. "I didn't."

Charlie blinked.

How could she not have heard that? It was loud. The kind of _loud_ thunder makes when lightning splits something right down the middle.

"Hey, Andie!" He called to the girl coming around the corner. "Just now, did you hear it thunder?"

"Thunder?" She asked, giving him a confused sort of grin. "Um, no. The sky is blue."

He scratched his head.

_What the hell?_

"Are you okay?" Andie asked him.

He nodded his head. "I'm good."

"For a schizoid," Dana added.

Charlie frowned and Andie giggled.

"I really should get him home," Dana told Andie. "It could start raining at any moment."

"I'm going to bend the pages in all your books," Charlie threatened.

Dana mocked a gasp of horror.

Andie laughed, watching him ruffle his littler sister's hair.

~OOOOO~

Jessy saw the wide gates to _The Gates_ slowly coming into perfect view. His mother was at the wheel and he put his sunglasses back on. They were the kind of sunglasses Grace Jones would go gaga for razor blades over.

His mom stopped the Mercedes at the security gate and let her tinted window down with the push of a button. She pulled out her license and smiled over at him from her seat.

"We're home, sweetie."

_Home? Not quite, Mommy._

"Welcome to _The Gates_," the guard greeted. "My I please have your name and be allowed to see your ID?"

"Elizabeth Wroth," his mother answered the guard, presenting her identification. Her photo was stunning.

"Welcome, Miss Wroth," the guard grinned, looking down at his clipboard, pulling an envelope free. "My name is Henry and here are your keys and directions to your new home. Again, welcome to _The Gates_."

"Thank you so much, Henry," She said, taking the envelope from the guy and passed it over for him to take. "I'm sure we will love it here. You have a good day now."

The metal gates opened wide and his mom drove on in. They were far from the gates he wanted opened, but this would have to do…for now.

As the gates closed behind, the sky above began to grow dark. He took a breath, let it out, and the very air suddenly smelled of rain.

"Look, Mommy," he pointed out the window. "A spa."

_~To Be Continued._

**Note:**Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter Three

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Three**

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth called, walking out the patio door, where several large rose bushes were in full bloom. Their scent hit her like a train with no lights in the middle of a foggy night. She would have to cut some later and put them in vases throughout the house. "Come back inside and help mommy unpack the kitchen."

She stopped, freezing as if she had been put on pause by some universal remote. Her beautiful son was standing in the very middle of the shimmering blue swimming pool. The very flesh of her womb was standing in the very middle of their new pool, on top of the shimmering blue water.

With eerie grace, her child turned around and looked at her with eyes she had no color for. They could blister her fair flesh and freeze the blood which flowed through her veins.

The smile that suddenly appeared on his face was the coldness between the blazing stars. He walked across the surface of the water as if dancing on solid earth. In that moment, all Elizabeth wanted to do was fall down on her knees and worship him with all she was.

Suddenly, the radiance left her son's glowing white flesh and he sank like a stone. He came up yelling and spitting so loud she thought her ears would bleed.

"Son of a bitch!" He choked, wheezing and pathetic as he splashed and kicked. "I was so fucking close this time!"

She took a step and it was now his turn to freeze. He had such a shocked and shamed expression on his lovely face.

"Mommy," he whispered, standing up as if now realizing he was in the shallow end. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cuss. They just slipped out."

Elizabeth shook her head, placing her slender hands on her hips. "And you have your new shoes on, too."

He bit his bottom lip and looked down. "I'm sorry," he said again.

_So small. So fragile._

He looked as if he were about to start crying. She needed to calm him before he tears someone's spine out and wears it as a belt.

"Come on out of there," she smiled warmly, holding out her arms to him. "Let's get you dry and we'll go get some food."

He climbed out and she held him tight. He was her little boy and no one was going to change that. No one. Nothing. Ever.

"Mommy," he whined, but held her back. "I'm getting you all wet."

The arms which held her could lift a tall man up and snap his spine like a stick over knee. These delicate hands which now held hers could tear through metal as easily as she could tear writing paper into shreds.

She smiled into his eyes.

_So powerful. So scary._

"Do you love me?" He asked. Fear evident in them.

She poked him on the nose. "Who tossed Daddy's head to the pretty shark?"

He made the cutest face and toed the ground. "You did."

She nodded. "Now go change into something dry and we'll go eat."

When he went inside the house, her knees almost gave out on her. She took a deep breath and began counting back from fifty.

Upon finishing, she blew a loose hair out of her face and swatted a fly from this existence. She also needed to change her clothes.

Her cell began to ring and she pulled it from her pocket. A much wanted name was on the screen and she quickly answered it.

"Dr. Mueller. Thank the gods. When can you start?"

~OOOOO~

Brett was still in the gym locker room. He was in the shower, huddled up in the far corner of the stall. His knees were pulled in tight to his chest and he had his arms around them, squeezing. He was rocking back and forth, back and forth. A song was stuck in his head. A melody Jeremy used to hum.

He couldn't go to Lukas'. Not like this. He was too messed up. His emotions were all over the place and he had no monthly egg in which to pass. If he'd been born a girl, nobody would be safe.

Girl trouble. Guy trouble.

_Andie. Lukas._

_Soft. Hard_

_Beautiful. Handsome_

_Gentle. Rough._

_Smooth. Rugged._

_Kind. Asshole._

_Indifferent. Passionate._

He growled and pulled at his hair. Why did everything have to be so difficult? It wasn't fair.

_What would Jeremy do?_

He had been the smart one. 4.0 GPA every time, while he could barely add and subtract whole numbers.

Brett watched the steam swirl and dance around him. He wanted to yell, but someone might hear.

"Crezski!" A voice shouted, startling him to his feet. "Hurry up in there! Finish your business and go home."

He turned off the showerhead.

"Yes, Coach."

He hoped nobody would be able to tell he'd been crying. If they asked, he'd blame shampoo.

~OOOOO~

After eating, Jessy told his mother he wanted to walk around the shopping district on his own. She'd been a little hesitant at first, but he assured her he wouldn't fly off the handle and smite anyone. He'd promised and he'd never broken a promise he'd made to her yet. So, she'd finally relented and allowed him a single hour to himself in public by himself.

He did draw a lot of looks, a lot of double and triple looks even. He never allowed the smile he was wearing to reveal itself on his sultry lips. He was shorter than most guys, skinny, but model gorgeous.

Stopping outside a wooden door, he peered through the glass. It was a spa and he sensed magic. Dark and deceptive magic. It tasted like burnt cinnamon on his tongue.

He was about to reach out and open the door, when someone bumped into him. He stumbled and would have fallen had he not been caught in someone's arms.

He was suddenly looking up into green eyes and a hush fell like twinkling snow in the middle of the night. For a split second, the world ceased its endless revolving.

As quickly as it happened, nothing stands still forever. The world crashed back into motion.

"Sorry," the tall brunette said, letting him go. "Are you all right. I wasn't looking."

He nodded. "I am. Thank you."

The green-eyed guy nodded. "I'm really sorry. I was distracted."

Jessy took a step back and straightened his t-shirt.

"Charlie," the taller teen said, holding out his big hand.

Jessy carefully shook it. "I'm new. I mean, I'm Jessy."

"Me, too," Charlie told him. "I mean, I'm new too. I've only been here a few weeks. This place is kind of…nice."

Jessy took his hand back. "Glad to hear it."

"Wait," Charlie said. "You're in the house across the street with the painted glass windows."

Jessy nodded. "My mom and I moved in today."

"Nice bumping into you," Charlie told him. "Perhaps I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"School?" Jessy asked. "I thought I was brought here to escape that." He made a face. "She lied to me."

Charlie laughed. "I'm meeting a friend," he said. "Would you like to hang out? I can show you around."

Jessy looked over his shoulder at the spa door. The place stank of wicked enchantments.

He'd come back later.

This guy was far yummier. His world never froze just for anyone.

He was going to look into this. Very deeply.

_Could it be?_

He wasn't going to hold his breath. Not this time.

"Sure," he answered, turning to walk beside the taller teen. "You can show me Stepford and all her desperate housewives."

Charlie chuckled. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Have you heard of Marina and the Diamonds? How about Florence and the Machine? Lady Gaga? Do not roll your eyes."

~OOOOO~

Brett stood just outside the front door to the Ford's home and took a deep breath before reaching out to ring the doorbell, only he didn't get to. Before he could, the door opened and it was Lukas who greeted him.

His bottom lip was busted.

_~To Be Continued._

**Note:** Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter Four

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Four**

Jessy instantly felt the atmosphere change the moment he crossed the threshold into the tiny diner after Charlie. It was as if the very air had suddenly transformed into something dark and deceptive. The smell of wild jasmine and Charlie's Ed Hardy cologne was nulled by the overpowering rush of soft fur and stale blood. Energy tingled along his hairless arms and across the back of his neck like a twining serpent. He could feel his _other self _rising up through the water, ice and falling snow. With a deep struggle and a powerful push, he shoved the unbridled insanity back down between the blazing stars where it simmered at a controlled burn.

A young woman glanced up from her chocolate smoothie and a dark man in the corner both looked his way. Her eyes glowed honey amber and the guy's were a solid black. A wolf and a bat all dressed up in human skins. They both looked to the other and rose from their seats, startled that something far more terrifying than they had come seething out from under the scariest recesses of the bed.

He knew them for what they were. His _other self _knew them for their lies, deceit and treachery. Trash. Filth not fit to be present on the same spinning rock as he.

"Come on," Charlie said, pulling at his sleeve. "Let's take a seat and order something cold."

Jessy immediately dismissed the two bugs from his mind and followed after the taller teen. He did want something cold and it wasn't ice cream. He desired something else that was best served cold. And he was going to dish it out the first chance he got.

"Who are you supposed to be meeting here?" He asked the brunette, weaving around a table.

"Her name is Andie," the green-eyed teen answered from ahead. "She showed me around when I first arrived."

Jessy nodded and slid into the booth across from Charlie and faced him. The taller boy was lean, toned and good looking enough to be on a television show.

"Howdy," a blond girl greeted, bouncing up to their booth. "The name's Cindy and I'll be takin' care of y'all. So what can I get ya?"

Jessy blinked.

"Coke," Charlie spoke first and then gestured for him to order something too.

"Water," he told her. "With lots of ice, Cindy."

"Alrighty," she smiled a big old smile. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Jessy looked after her and then noticed from the corner of his eye that Charlie was giving him a look over. So, he let him look. He even let him catch his best angle. It was every angle.

He then met those green eyes and Charlie quickly averted them, blushing just a bit. His tan cheeks flushed a light pink.

"What?" Jessy asked him. "Is something on my face?"

Charlie shook his head. He had a strange look, but didn't answer him.

Jessy cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Look at me."

Charlie slowly met his grey gaze and Jessy slipped inside his mind, only to fly face first into a barred gate and was thrown back. If he had been standing up, he would have been burled over backwards from the impact. He was so stunned, he actually gasped.

"Jessy," Charlie was suddenly stammering, quickly picking up his cloth napkin, spilling his silverware all over the table with triple clangs. "Your nose…"

Jessy put his hand up and felt warmth. He looked to find blood on his first two fingers.

His nose was bleeding.

~OOOOO~

Brett took the empty swing beside the one Lukas was now occupying. He had followed his alpha all the way to the park in complete silence. Not a single word had been uttered between them. It was silent, save for the crickets and the hum from the security lights.

"I've not been on a swing in forever," Lukas said, breaking the silence then.

Brett nodded. It was the same for him too. The last time he had been on swing, it had been a tire swing. It had been him and Jeremy spinning around in dizzy circles. He could sometimes still hear his little brother's happy laughter.

Lukas lifted his feet and looked over at him. "Push me."

Brett got off and walked around behind his alpha and began to push him. It was strange. He had done this for Jeremy, only Jeremy hadn't liked going too high. He'd been afraid of heights.

"Why do you defy me?" Lukas asked, voice calm and even. No hint of menace in his tone.

Brett kept pushing.

Lukas' back was hard and a little broader than his own.

"Why is your lip busted?" He asked in return.

Lukas chuckled.

It was a dry and dusty sound.

"My old man plays rough. Answer the question."

Brett was instantly sorry he'd asked. He should have kept his damned mouth shut.

"I will not go _running_," Brett said, still pushing his alpha on the swing. "If my mom finds out…"

Lukas growled and jumped from the swing. He landed on his feet and spun around with yellow eyes blazing.

Brett took a breath, catching the swing with one hand, stilling it.

"I am your alpha, not her," Lukas snarled, advancing across the woodchips. "You will do as I tell you."

Brett held his ground. "No."

Lukas' nostrils flared and he swung.

Brett hit the ground with a thud.

"I have been so kind, so patient with you," Lukas went on, stepping around him in slow circles. "I ask you to give up that girl. You refuse me. I ask you to come _running_. You say you won't, even after I put sugar on top."

Brett rubbed his jaw. He was going to have a bruise.

How many more lies would his mother believe?

"She isn't _the one _for you_," _Lukas went on, looming over him. "Moving on." He then kicked Brett in the side hard enough to make him grunt, but not hard enough to break ribs.

He did cough. He was mad, but he wouldn't win this fight. A fight would only end in him being beaten within an inch from Death's awaiting index finger.

"Just who is _the one _for me then, Lukas?" He asked, spitting a little blood from his mouth.

"You will answer me first," Lukas told him. "Why won't you come _running_?"

Brett looked up at him and Lukas bared teeth. He stumbled to rise and then took off running across from the swings.

His alpha rammed him from behind and they both tumbled and rolled down a small incline. He yelled and struggled as Lukas straddled his waist, pinning him flat on his back by his wrists. He bucked and flopped under him until he was forced to stop and pant for breath.

Lukas' eyes burned down into his own. He could feel the change in Lukas' hands. Turning his head to the side, he could see they were now dagger sharp talons.

"Tell me now," Lukas' deep voice rumbled.

The bigger teen no longer made threats. Brett knew those talons would do all the talking if he didn't.

He met those yellow eyes with his own set. He could feel tears and rage already stinging them.

"I watched my dad and little brother die! Jeremy's head exploded and I was covered in his blood and smart brains! They died and I hid! I fucking hid! Get off me!"

Lukas suddenly looked as if he'd been struck across the face by a horse whip. He actually shuddered.

"We were both playing and I was suddenly covered in his blood. I can still smell it! I can still feel it all over me!"

And he could. He could still feel it all over his face. Warm for but a moment and then cold as ice.

"Get off me!"

He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears, but they already stained his cheeks. Lukas made a small noise and Brett felt a tongue licking his cheeks.

Lukas was licking away his tears.

"Stop," he whispered, struggling to get free with his eyes still closed. "Don't do that."

Lukas growled a warning, loosening his hold a bit, but kept licking away the salty tears. Brett felt as though he were about to break.

Affection.

Something he'd longed for.

"My mom found me," he said, slowly opening his eyes. "She found me under a fallen tree."

_Naked. Crazy._

Lukas put a human looking index finger to his lips, silencing him. The angry glow then faded from his eyes and was replaced by compassion…and sorrow.

"Lukas?"

"Can I come home with you?" The blond asked, gently letting go of his wrists. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…It wasn't…I'm really sorry."

Brett was dumbfounded.

Lukas? Apologizing? No?

"No. Don't forgive me yet. Wait a while. I'm a bastard…or at least I wish I was."

Brett silently gulped.

"You can hate me for the rest of the school year. Just let me come home with you. I can't go home."

Brett looked at him and Lukas bit his bottom lip, wincing in slight pain. His bottom lip looked brutal.

"Let me up," Brett said and Lukas obliged.

He sat up, rubbed his wrists and looked at his alpha, who was intensely staring back at him. His side hurt just a little bit, but it was going to be killer come morning. Perhaps he should sleep with the heating pad.

"You can sleep on the floor."

Lukas lowered his head in acceptance and then helped Brett to his feet. He wasn't going to make Lukas sleep in the floor. He was going to have him sleep in his bed.

Right beside him.

_She isn't the one for you._

_I know, _Brett's inner self spoke as he led the way home. _You are._

**_~To Be Continued._**

**Note:** Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter Five

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Five**

Charlie was out of his seat, leaning across the table. "Are you all right?"

Jessy couldn't take his eyes off the blood on his fingers.

_His blood. _

His blood was streaming from his left nostril and dripping from his chin. He could taste his blood on his tongue.

_Sharp and metallic._

He quickly put the cloth napkin to his nose and politely excused himself from the table with a slight nasal tone. He declined Charlie's offer of aid and just had him point out the path to the public restroom.

Charlie was nice. A real gentleman. Not very many of them walking about these days.

The door to the men's room swung shut behind him with a sharp swish and he was soon looming over the dark marble sink, looking at his startling face in the long, rectangular mirror. His blood was bright red against the sheer whiteness of his smooth skin.

Grey eyes held mixed looks of shock and rage. Shock that he could be bared from a mortal's mind and enraged for being made to bleed openly like this.

_Human…_

_Mortal…_

_Bound…_

_Undone…_

_Outcast…_

The mirror rattled.

Quickly, he turned on the hot water and began to doctor himself. He couldn't stand the thought that he could be made to bleed.

_Blasphemy!_

The mirror cracked.

_Shit!_

The marble sink cracked under his hands.

_Fuck!_

Lights above his head flickered.

Taking a deep breath, he washed his face. Cleaning away the crimson mess once more revealed smooth and gorgeous alabaster flesh.

Suddenly, he felt a greasy presence stalk up from behind. A smile twisted his beauty into a nightmare vision.

_A vampire. Did the scent of my blood lure you in here?_

His smile became darker than thunderclouds.

"When WE first walked this little world, the mighty oceans froze with fear before US. Majestic mountains crumbled in horror and collapsed at OUR feet. With just a glance, the very land screamed and quaked with terror."

His voice was colder than frost's creeping kisses. Many a rose woke up dead from such a sneaky loving. His tone was deeper and far blacker than Africa's oldest magic.

"With one swipe of OUR hand, WE could send your moon spinning across distant stars. In just one breath, WE could cool your sun and shatter it with a mere flick of OUR finger."

He gazed up into the mirror with eyes far bluer than moonlight on water. Within the glass, his hair was a hissing nest of blinding white serpents made of coiling and slithering lights. Snow was falling all around his glowing form.

"Take just one step closer and WE will remove your cock, stuff it up your left nose hole and then roundhouse kick the back of your head so hard it comes out your ear."

Silence.

Not a single advance.

"Be gone and pray to whatever god is brave enough to defend you, should WE ever set eyes on you again."

The sleazy presence vanished as quickly as it had oozed in and the radiance left his slender form, leaving him somewhat winded. He tossed the paper towel and nearly ran into Charlie again as the door opened from the other side.

"We really should stop meeting this way," Jessy smiled, taking a step back.

Green eyes looked him over with concern. "I wanted to check on you. You okay?"

Jessy nodded. "I'm good. See?"

Charlie seemed to relax. The thoughts behind his eyes were swirling around really fast. If only he could read them.

"Andie just sent me a text," Charlie spoke, suddenly sounding putdown. "She's ill and can't make it."

Jessy cocked his head to the side. "And you want to go check on her."

Charlie bit his bottom lip. "I do," he nodded. "But, she doesn't want me to do that. She told me I might catch it."

There was a story here. A really good one, too. Jessy could feel it.

His cell began to ring at that precise moment.

He pulled it from his back pocket. It was his mom.

He held up a finger and answered.

"Hello."

He wasn't ready to head back. He had to know what the brunette had locked away behind that handsome face of his. He'd never run into a locked gate that could stand up to him before.

Next time he'd be prepared. Next time he'd kick the goddamn gate in.

Pun fucking intended.

"Not yet," he spoke. "I made a friend. No. A real person this time. A boy."

Charlie made a face.

It was hard for him not to laugh.

"His name is Charlie," he went on, rolling his eyes. "No. Not a dragon. I assure you."

Charlie leaned back against a stall and crossed his arms. He now looked amused.

"All right," he said with a sigh of defeat. "I'll meet you in ten minutes then. Love you too, Mommy."

He hung up and slipped his phone back into the same pocket.

Charlie cocked a brow, but didn't say anything. He just waited.

"Mom loves to embarrass me," he lied. "It's how she shows affection."

"Ah," Charlie replied.

Apparently that explained all the taller teen needed know.

_Damn! He's easy to please._

"Would you like to come over and hang out at my place?" Jessy suddenly found himself asking. "I have a Wii."

Charlie snorted.

Jessy rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha."

Charlie blushed. "Well, I do just live right across the street."

Jessy grinned.

He was going to seduce this stud right out of his clothes and then crack him open like a starry vault. There was something inside him. Something locked up and hidden away to be forgotten.

_Power._

"Let's go then," he said, walking passed him. "The last time I failed to meet her on time, she had the head of the FBI on the phone."

Charlie laughed.

"After all that, I then had to spend an hour assuring some Agent Mulder that no aliens or Satanic Cults were responsible for my being late."

"What about Scully?" Charlie asked.

"Never met her."

~OOOOO~

Peg was kneeling before her wooden alter with her head covered and lowered. This would be her first time dealing with something far older than the molten core of time. Something that had been forged within the primordial embracing of Cosmic Fire and Cosmic Ice. A power once capable of scorching worlds to cinders and extinguishing stars with a mere glance.

She would soon be meeting a god cast down and bound in human flesh. She just hoped she would be strong enough to council and help heal such primeval rage and insanity. Helping Jessy to discover ways in which he could cope with being a fallen divinity would be her first priority.

_"The last thing any of us wants is for HIM to set up a cult and start sacrificing people to sate HIS bloodlust and fuel HIS already enormous power," _the young boy's mother, Mrs. Wroth, had told her over the phone in hushed whispers. _"When HE does kill, HE takes their souls. Poof! All gone!"_

Peg shuddered at the memory.

Could a god be reasoned with? What would he desire in return for not sucking souls?

She was passed the point of thinking Frank was out of his white mind. She doubted even the world's oldest vampire would be much security and they didn't have a world's oldest vampire. Did Frank honestly think they could contain and control an insane god?

But, witches of old have spoken with and made many a bargain with gods. She would have to do what her people had done in the past.

Ritual.

It was all about ritual.

Gods just love ritual.

Blood calls to them.

She just hoped this fallen one would play by the same rules. The voice in the back of her mind was screaming for her to pack her shit and run the hell away and keep on running.

_"When you look at HIM," _Mrs. Wroth had said. _"All you seem to want to do is give HIM whatever HE wants. You want to thank HIM for even allowing you to exist near HIM."_

The woman had spoken of her son with such reverence, worship even. Well, she had given birth to a deity.

A deity born in a mortal prison. A prison which had to eat, breathe and grow old.

She wanted to flee right then and there. Grab her daughter and run for it.

How many times? How many lifetimes? How many revolutions around the sun had Jessy been reborn, getting crazier and crazier as eons passed?

_"Nefertiti, Elizabeth Bathory, Hitler," _Mrs. Wroth had laughed. _"My baby was fucking Hitler! Well, not really. HE was the woman beside Hitler. Mrs. Hitler. Eva Braun. HE told me so HIMSELF. HE told me all about ordering the murder and the slaughtering of millions while being on top of the tyrant each night, whispering visions of wealth and power to him, seducing away his will. Men, women, and their children. The ground soaked red. Blood fell from the winter sky with ash. HE'D dance amidst the bodies. Naked. Beautiful. Merciless as the snow. They were all sacrificed to HIM in order to construct a Bridge of Bones to home."_

Peg trembled.

_"All that power. Now HE walks on water, freezes the very air around HIM, can quite possibly move faster than sunlight and probably stronger than an atom bomb going off in a crowded mall," _the woman had gone on and on. "_HE'S stronger than HE'S ever been. Getting closer and closer with each reincarnation. It doesn't matter if HE is killed. HE always comes back. A different place, different race. When HE finally gets home, the universe will scream."_

Peg picked up the phone.

This child would be World War III and he wouldn't have to leave his bedroom to start or finish it.

**_~To Be Continued…_**

**Note:** Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter Six

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Six**

Brett spat and rinsed his blue toothbrush off under the steamy flow of hot water in the bathroom sink. He then dropped it back into the white coffee mug before turning off the overhead lights. He was much too tired to floss, so he'd put that off until after breakfast in the morning. It wasn't like he'd contract some kind of gum disease overnight.

Making his way from the bathroom, he walked across the darkened hallway. His mom was still downstairs. He'd found her with her nose stuck in a book. She was always reading nowadays. Books were her escape from the world.

Pushing his cracked door open, he found his bedroom darker than a deep cave. His eyes quickly adjusted and he could see as if lights were on.

Lukas was curled up in the floor next to his low sitting, unmade bed. The blond was inside a top grade sleeping bag made especially for mountain adventuring. Even though his eyes were closed, Brett could tell he wasn't asleep yet.

He closed the door behind him, locking it with a faint click before going over to his bed. He crawled onto it and slipped under the blankets, pulling them up to his chest.

He didn't speak. Neither of them did.

Brett felt like the silence was stretching on into a small eternity. That is until he heard Lukas shuffle around inside the sleeping bag.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he ever so carefully lifted his head up off his fluffy pillow and glanced down really quick. Lukas was on his back and his eyes were still closed as if in sleep.

Making a face, he put his head back down. He wanted Lukas beside him, in the bed, but he didn't know how to go about doing that.

So, he continued to think. Another tiny eternity passed.

Lukas had licked away his tears. He had no reason to be this shy now.

He bit his bottom lip and allowed his left hand to hit the floor beside Lukas' head. He then closed his eyes and waited to see if anything would happen.

~OOOOO~

Opening one eye, Lukas turned his head to the side. He looked at the fallen hand beside him and bit his bottom lip. His wound stung, but he ignored the slight pain. He just focused on Brett's hand.

Was Brett inviting him or had his hand merely fallen? He'd been such a prick and still Brett allowed him to shelter here. He'd forced the poor guy to remember and talk about such terrible, painful events.

_I'm sorry. I'd take it all back if I could. I swear. Please…please don't hate me. Don't lock me out._

As if enchanted by a spell, he slowly pulled his hand out from the sleeping bag and carefully took hold of Brett's. He held his breath, waiting to see what happened next.

~OOOOO~

The instant Brett felt a slightly bigger hand take his, his heart began to hammer away. He could hear his excited blood thundering in his ears.

_It worked! This is for real!_

He gently pulled.

~OOOO~

Lukas felt him trying to pull free, and with a heavy heart, he let go, only to slightly gasp when he felt his wrist be snatched hold of in a really strong grip. Looking up, he was looking up into Brett's dewy yellow eyes. They looked so wet and wanting.

He felt Brett tug on him and he sat up.

"Brett?"

Brett tugged on his again, not speaking.

He cocked his head to the side.

Brett lifted the covers, tugging once more, inviting him within.

With his free hand, Lukas unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled out, joining Brett under the warm covers. The warm blankets went over him and he was immediately embraced in a tight hug.

All he had on were his boxers and Brett had on sweats. He wished he'd left his jeans on.

He could feel Breath's warm, fresh breath against his neck. It smelled of mint and fluoride. Fresh and clean, with just a hint of chemical.

He put his arms around him and held him just like that.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Brett squeezed tighter. The guy was trembling.

"Brett?"

A warm tongue licked his throat and his cock instantly twitched. With a low growl, he had Brett under him, but Brett had been fast to. The beta had his hand inside his boxers, gripping him.

Lukas was in a dilemma.

Brett grinned and gave him a teasing stroke. He was harder than a steel pipe and leaking something thicker that water.

He wanted this.

He'd dreamed about this.

If Brett squeezed him any tighter, he was going to make a pearly mess and that wouldn't be cool. The joys of being a teenager.

"Stop," he slowly hissed.

Brett instantly looked concerned, letting him go. "Did I hurt you? Did I do it too hard?"

Lukas shook his head and gently rubbed up and down on Brett's erection with his palm. The teen under him sucked in a sharp, surprised breath, quickly grabbing hold of the hand.

Lukas stopped and held Brett like that in silence. "I'm not after that."

"What are you after?" Brett asked from under him.

Lukas bent down and licked the fluttering pulse in his neck. "You know what I want."

Brett was silent for a few moments.

"I want to hear you say it," the beta said.

Lukas smiled against him, playing with his hair.

"The answers to the exam tomorrow."

Silence.

"C. D. A. C. E. B." Brett began to list off.

Lukas chucked and Brett snorted.

"You," Lukas replied. "You."

Brett leaned up and Lukas kissed him.

It was going to be a long night. A really long night.

~OOOOO~

The front door opened to the sound of thunder and Jessy invited his new friend inside. He could smell the incense his mom had put on to burn earlier. The hazy scent brought back shadows of golden pyramids gleaming under silver moonlight and painted mortals dancing amidst storms of swirling sand.

Charlie stepped up beside him in the foyer, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" He asked, still sniffing. "It smells really good. A candle?"

Jessy smiled. It pleased him that Charlie liked the scent.

"Kyphi," he answered the taller teen. "A blend of herbs, oils, and spices the ancient Egyptians offered to their primordial gods. It was burned in all the grand temples."

The _first _recipe.

He'd had it made from memory. It smelled as wonderful as he'd remembered.

Charlie nodded. "We're studying Egypt in history. Something about a heretic queen and her monotheistic husband."

Jessy's left eye twitched.

Heretic queen? Indeed. Just one of his many, many failed attempts at getting back home.

He touched his right cheek, remembering the sharp sting and bone shattering impact from that sacred blade. His golden blood splattering the marble flooring. Murdered by his own love out of fear.

_The moment upon my return, I will make him suffer. I will snatch him up in my maws and show him horrors far older and never before seen by a god. My wrath will make the Christian Armageddon look like a child sneezing on a dandelion. _

"Hey," Charlie said, standing in front of him.

He blinked.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, taking a step back. "You looked all scary there for a moment."

Jessy quickly smiled and remembered where he was. He was just about to have Charlie follow him, but the brunette's cell phone began to ring.

"My dad," Charlie said, answering. "Hello."

"I'm going to run a bath," his mom said, walking by and up the stairs. "You two have fun."

She gave him a backwards glance, but he shooed her off. He wasn't going to kill this one.

At least not yet.

He had to know why he couldn't just stroll right on into his mind and play Brain Snatcher with the Charlie.

_Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. We're on a bridge, Charlie._

"Sorry about this," Charlie said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "But, my dad needs me to come home."

"Is everything all right?" Jessy asked, pretending he knew how to act all concerned like.

Charlie bit his bottom lip, but then nodded. "Yes. My dad being the Chief of Police and all, this is normal for me."

Jessy nodded. "Come by tomorrow and we'll swim."

Charlie adjusted his backpack. "How about you come over tomorrow? We have a pool, too."

Jessy put on a thoughtful face.

"All right," he said, plotting dark and twisted designs. "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Charlie made a face. "Do you not start yet?"

"I start classes Monday."

Charlie growled. "Lucky. I had to start the day after we got here."

Jessy laughed.

He saw Charlie out and watched him jog across the street towards the big house he lived in. It was just a bit bigger than his. He didn't know how he felt about that. In fact, he felt like all these worms should build him a fucking house that could house all the stars in the heavens.

Upon closing the door, he felt as though he were being watched.

_ Typical._

Rolling his eyes, he locked the door behind him and walked out to the pool. Lightning flashed in the distance.

A wicked smile graced his stunning face as the night blooming jasmine opened their pale petals to the night. That boy wasn't going to know what hit him, but it was going to be him.

He chuckled and passed by the shadow of a slender black jackal. Deep red eyes reflected the silver moonlight.

"Home," he mumbled, walking back inside. "Air out room…"

The handsome beast followed.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Note: Please review and tell me what you think.

~Flora


	8. Chapter Seven

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Seven**

Dark god laughed and danced and lit the candles two by four. At least that was the way Jessy was singing the song in his head as he lit scentless pillar candles made from pure beeswax all around the bathroom. If he was to sing out loud, it would cause some serious problems and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the annoying consequences at the moment.

He placed a round ball of Kyphi onto a white hot piece of charcoal and inhaled the sweet smoke from the tall brass brazier as if he were the cracked out caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_. Turning away, he walked over to the large marble tub and turned on the hot water.

He tossed in a generous cupful of powdered aquamarine gemstone and several drops of pure jasmine oil. Dropping his clothes to the heated floor, he looked at his naked form in the round mirror before him.

Young. Beautiful. Pissed as fuck, but at least the foods good and the shoes comfortable.

A thought suddenly tickled at his brain. Perhaps he could sneak inside Charlie's mind while the stud was sleeping. He was bored at the moment and it would give him something to focus on for the time being.

He walked back over to the tub. It was almost full now and the steamy water shimmered under the soft candlelight. He wondered how mad his mom would be if he just jumped in like a little kid.

Well, he'd never been a little kid. Even from the very first moment of every birth, he'd known who and what he was, is and will be again.

Worshipped. Sacred. Holy. Revered. Loved. Feared.

A searing wave of instant fury washed over him, swirling around him like a monstrous whirlpool. He quickly began to count odd numbers.

It wouldn't do for him to lose his state of constant burn and do something crazy. This was not bone fucking Egypt. He had neighbors now. He had the kind of neighbors that were sure to love a good gossip. Plus, he'd promised his mom he would be good so her social wellbeing doesn't go down the shitter again.

RAGE!

"I need something to break," he hissed to nobody, looking around for something he or his mom wouldn't miss later, finding not a goddamn thing. "Shit."

So, he began to unroll the toilet paper and shredding it. The act was quite therapeutic.

After the third roll, the tub began to overflow and he quickly turned the water off. Luckily there were drains in the floor around the tub for excess water to go down. It simply would not do to piss him mom off at this hour.

A low growl drew his attention away from the small mountain of shredded toilet tissue. He looked over his slender shoulder to see a monstrous sized dog that was not a dog sitting on the other side of the tub. When it stood, it still towered, stalking around the bath.

It was slender like a graceful greyhound and far creepier than a wispy jackal. It had a stiff tail that was forked at the end and sticking straight up. It wagged back and forth in slow, lazy strides. The ears were erect, yet they looked like no kind of ears he'd ever seen on a mortal animal. They were sort of triangular, narrow at their base and widest at their squarish tops. In a way, they sort of reminded him of a giraffe's ears. The beast had a long nose which curled slightly downwards like an anteater or an aardvark, but looked nothing like either. When its mouth would open, it had teeth like swords.

The eyes burned with flames and the beast's smooth coat of thin fur was redder than the Northern Lands. It had large paws and he knew they could knock a man's head from his shoulders in one clean swipe.

Jessy realized he needed air and took a long, deep breath. Tears burned his eyes.

"You," he spoke, falling down on his knees before the amazing beast, opening his arms wide. "It's you."

The crimson beast padded up to him, licking his left cheek with a warm tongue. Jessy threw his arms around the fantastic animal's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Where are you now?" He asked, holding the animal even tighter. "Are you still _here_, too?"

The animal whined, sniffing him, licking him with its soft, pink tongue again. Jessy kept holding him.

_After all this time…_

"If only you could speak to me in this form," he said.

The soft red fur smelled of wind and sun on hot sand.

The large animal butted him gently with its head, making him laugh. And there was no longer a beast in his embrace, but a man.

A man but not a man.

A muscular man. A man with perfect skin that was the color of polished brass. Handsome and possessing a mane of long, wild red hair. His eyes were twin balls of almond shaped flames and his lips still looked and felt like a dew kissed desert rose. Full and more sensual than a serpent's mesmerizing dance.

"Tell me," Jessy begged, mouth against naked flesh. "Tell me where you are. I'll find you. We'll be together again. I'll make them pay. We'll make them all pay."

A hot breath filled his right ear and his winter steel eyes began to glow bluer than the Caribbean Sea. The phantom in his arms became sand, crumbling and melting away like a desert mirage.

With a surprised smile and with trembling legs, he got up and stepped into the steaming hot water. As he sat back, water spilled over the sides and he closed his eyes, breathing in the Kyphi.

~OOOOO~

A fallen god stepped out from the velvet blue darkness in a soft hiss of ghostly silk. Like a pale spirit, Jessy loomed over the sleeping brunette. Reaching down with silver hands, he parted the mists and slithered deep inside Charlie's dreamscape vortex. He spun and fell a thousand leagues, finding himself standing under a massive rust colored sun amidst sweeping dunes of crimson sand. A mountain of nightmare height loomed in the far distance, piercing the burning sky like a devil's fingernail.

Shadow passed over him and the sky grew black. The light was blotted out by a million-million wings. He was caught in the eye of madness and he smiled.

Only one being could construct a realm as wild and chaotic as this. The wind roared, howled, screamed, and then messed up his hair.

"Oh, stop it!" He snapped, yelling over the titanic sandstorm. "Just cut it out!"

Silence.

Instant and terrible silence.

Before he could so much as take a small step forward, a force hit him and it hit him hard. It felt like a comet slamming into him. A star landing on his head.

With a scream of his own, he was ejected from Charlie's dreaming mind, sent flying up through the bedroom ceiling, where he then soared like a missile across the empty street, fell through his own roof and crashed right back into his body.

The marble bath exploded. Water erupted in all directions. He rolled and tumbled across the wet floor, landing on his stunned face with a thud.

Back across the street, Charlie rolled over in his sleep and farted.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I enjoy reading reviews. I love them. Yes I do. Lots of thanks to those who have reviewed so far. This new chapter is for you all.**

**~Flora.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Eight**

Flickering shadows of tall wooden idols loomed with their scowling faces from deep exotic foliage as young women and men leaped, twirled and danced around a blazing sacrifice to the wild, primal rhythm of beating drums. Covered in the life blood of a conquered and fallen rival tribe, the muscular warrior king, Haunani (Handsome Ruler; Splendid Ruler), entered the triangular hut of his lover, leaving behind a dark crimson trail of large bloody footprints in his majestic wake.

Inside was cooler than the oppressive steamy night outside. Sweet scented smoke slithered and coiled like ghostly geckos, permeating the very air.

Colorful hibiscus flowers grew along the reed walls, exploding with brilliant plumes of bright, vibrant hues. Birds of Paradise flowered amidst the high ceiling along with scarlet anthuriums. Ghost orchids, beautiful and mysterious as his beloved floated just above his head.

His lover had been given many names by his tribe and others. Names which filled his people's spirits with awe and love. Names which filled the trembling hearts of enemies with grudging respect and unknowable terrors.

Hinuhinu (Bright; Glittering, Splendid, Lustrous) was pale of flesh, smooth as gleaming pearls under sunlight and his hair was whiter than Poliahu's snowcapped peaks. Hinuhinu was just one of his many, many names. He had at least twenty-two that Haunani could remember off the top of his head.

Haupuehuehu (Snowflake), Hemolele (Perfect; Holy, Virtue, Holiness), Hokuhelele'I (Falling Stars), Hokulele (Shooting Star), Kahelemeakua (The One Walking With God), Kahekili (The Thunder), Kai aka (Shadowed Sea), Kaihalulu (Roaring Sea; Loud Sea), Kalino (Bright One), Kamala (Born of the Lotus), Huali (Pure; Bright, Polished, Gleaming, White), Hunakai (Sea Spray), Ka'ohu (Mist), Ka'iulani (Royal Sacred One), 'A'ala (Fragrant; High Ranking, Royal), Enakai (Glowing Sea; Raging Sea), Hau Rea (Snow White), 'Anolani (Royal or Heavenly Character), 'Lolani (Bird of Heaven), 'Alohilani (Bright Sky; Brightness of Heaven), Aolani (Heavenly Cloud).

A name in which each conquered tribe had bestowed him. With each name, with every bow and cry, Hinuhinu grew more unearthly and wondrous to behold.

Haunani stood at the edge of the pallet where his resting lover lied. Hinuhinu was a Child of the Gods.

The beautiful young man's long white hair billowed about his head as if he were asleep below the watery depths. A cool breeze pulsed from his every invisible pore, smelling of fresh mountain air and swirling mists.

Hinuhinu was the name he had given him, binding the Akua to him for all time.

Hinuhinu had been washed ashore during a terrible storm and Haunani had fallen for him the moment his eyes had beheld Hinuhinu's bewitching face. His eyes were bluer than water, gem and sky. No flower or paint could match their startling hue.

Fire had pulsed through Haunani's blood, causing his loins to boil with a raw, erect passion.

Here was a spirit, an Akua, a god come down to earth.

Flesh.

Bone.

Blood.

More beautiful and capricious than the sea. Hotter than waves of explosive lava. Lofty and as distant as vast, snowy mountain peaks.

Looming over the gorgeous creature, Haunani watched Hinuhinu stretch in sleep and slowly open his blue eyes. A brilliant white smile graced him from behind perfectly carved red lips.

"Aka'ula…"

Red Shadow. Red Reflection. Red Image.

The name Hinuhinu had given him during the Great Ritual of Binding. A name he now took great pride in, for his face was a mask of red. A great beast which slept deep within him.

He smiled and took a seat beside Hinuhinu and the smaller man embraced him in a cool hug. He smelled of high places and blooming flora.

"You are cold," Hinuhinu spoke, voice soft and lovely to hear, but he suddenly leaned back a bit. "Why are you so cold?"

Haunani smiled, hiding his pain. "I won. We've won."

Hinuhinu looked at his white hands. They were painted with fresh blood.

Warm blood.

Blue eyes widened and Haunani collapsed against him. Hinuhinu fell back onto the pallet with the bigger man on top of him.

Hinuhinu was about to cry out for help, but Haunani gently squeezed him. "I wish to fade while in your arms…"

Hinuhinu trembled beneath him, wrapping his arms tightly around the muscular king. "Let me call for help. I can't heal you. My powers do not lie there."

Haunani kissed him.

"I will fade knowing you hold me close."

Tears welled in glowing blue eyes.

"Stabbed from behind," Haunani spoke, suddenly losing all feeling and movement in his powerful limbs. "I can no longer…feel…move…"

His spine was now totally severed.

There was no hope.

"Cold," he whispered, feeling beyond the physical now.

Hinuhinu opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off.

"Kiss me," Haunani said. "Kiss me and bless me…"

Hinuhinu began to gently glow as if he were suddenly the moon. He kissed Haunani with all the love he could give and felt the king's spirit, his mana fly free.

He held the cooling corpse for some time and then a crawling, snarling darkness consumed him. An electric pulse went out from him and an explosive boom rocked the sky.

The ground began to shake and a hard wind roared down from a suddenly starless sky, ripping off the thatched roof and throwing it. Lightning came from the open and bleeding earth, piercing the sky.

Still the drums did beat.

Hinuhinu lifted up his king, holding the large man like a small child in his slender arms as he exited the hut.

Still the people did dance.

_No hope now. Next time, _Haunani had whispered into his ear before passing.

With each step he took, his skin began to darken until he was the color of black volcanic sand. Glossy and more smooth than polished glass.

His hair went from white to radiant orange with streaks of hot yellow. The eyes in his skull burned bluer than the heart of a cold flame.

Women and men bowed low to the earth, prostrating themselves as he walked passed them.

The world was shaking itself apart and the wooden idols looked down at him with wide grins. Gas burst up through the lush jungle, hot and deadly and still he walked.

Flames burned in the distance and he could see the slow moving wall of lava coming at him. It was coming to him, to accept him and his lost love.

He stepped onto the molten rock, his feet sinking into a sudden torture, but his pain was nothing to the pain of falling from an unknowable height, or could it compare to the agony in his mana at losing the one thing he had fallen after.

Haunani looked as though he were sleeping in his arms. No mortal man would ever be as handsome, as strong, as loving and kind as he.

Like before, he would search him out again. The Fallen he had fallen for.

Hinuhinu cried out. "Spare the ones who have my mark, Sister. Destroy the ones who do not!"

A vision in the liquid fire took the shape of a distressed woman. She was young and almost as beautiful as he.

"Unmake the ones who did this to him!" He screamed, voice raising cold winds. "Unmake them or I shall unmake this whole isle, sinking it beneath the waves as I did another land!"

The beautiful woman lowered her head.

Tears streamed from his wrathful eyes.

"Take me, Sister. Set my mana free. Let me soar after him."

She looked over her shoulder, long hair burning the land. The volcano exploded once more, sending out a great plume of ash and rock. She turned back to him.

"I did not wish this, Brother. I do not wish this now."

He closed his eyes. "One day…"

The woman opened her fiery arms, taking him and Haunani into her molten embrace.

Hinuhinu made no sound.

~OOOOO~

Jessy quickly pulled off the old Tiki mask, letting it drop to the floor. The plush carpet caused it to make a soft thud when it landed at his feet.

"Finally," he hissed through tears and ever widening insane smile.

He called forth the image of Charlie in the mirror before him. The good looking teen was having lunch all by himself under a tree, while texting on his phone.

"I've found you. This time I will awaken you and this world will be our stepping stone to kickoff of."

He threw back his head and howled with laughter, suddenly hearing a crunching sound. With a gasp, he looked down.

"FUCK!"

He'd stepped on and broken his Tiki.

**To Be Continued…**

Please review and tell me what your thoughts are. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you wish for the world to die as well? Let's all be plastic bags blowing about in a wind of chaos as well (laughs out loud right here).

_~Flora_


	10. Chapter Nine

Shell

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Gates" and I'm not making any money here either. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Moving into The Gates was supposed to be the best thing for Jessy, so his condition can be managed by professionals, but that slowly begins to deteriorate. Not even The Gates can contain what lies within such a fragile shell. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Nine**

Someone began to gently massage the sole of Charlie's right foot. He opened his eyes and sat up on the grass, finding no one around him and his shoes were still on his feet. A warm breeze ruffled his dark hair and he blew a loose strand away from his left eye. It had only been his imagination, but he had felt flesh touching his own naked skin.

He yawned and slipped his cell phone back into his front pant pocket. There had been no more new texts in the span of his ten minute lounge in the cool shade.

Once again, it was the same as always. Andie hadn't come to school yet again and she didn't want him to come over to her house. It was really beginning to wear on him. It was like she didn't care that he cared about her and that was starting to hurt.

He closed his eyes and a quick flash of blinding light splattered, revealing a terrifying creature dancing in dark suspension. With a sharp and sudden intake of breath, he sat up on the grass again.

As if his dreams were not horrifying enough, his daydreams were even worse. Even when he slipped under the imagined safety of his warm covers at night, he was quickly reminded that he was a lone seal on a small ice flow surrounded by hungry and hunting killer whales. It would only be a matter of time before they chipped away the ice and attacked with waves big enough to wash him off and into gaping maws.

"I told you!" A muffled voice muffled and then all was quiet except for the rustling tree leaves and birds.

Charlie turned his head towards a tall brick wall on the other side of the schoolyard. The voice had come from on the other side of it and it had sounded very much like Brett.

Was the prick in some kind of trouble? Did he really care?

That douche hated his guts and the feeling was slightly mutual, but he got to his feet anyway and quietly made his way over towards the wall.

~OOOOO~

Brett's back was firmly pressed up against the rough brick wall and both his hands had fistfuls of blond hair. He was trying to keep Lukas from unzipping his jeans on school property.

"Not here," he hissed between clenched teeth, struggling to keep Lukas at bay. "Someone could see us and then what?"

The blond boy growled and snarled up at him. "Who cares? I'll beat the shit out of them."

Brett rolled his eyes and continued his futile struggles. It only seemed to excite Lukas all the more, causing him to have to fight even harder to keep his zipper zipped.

"Come on," Lukas looked up at him; chin pressed firmly against Brett's boiling ball sack. "I can smell that you really want my mouth to take it all in."

Brett really wanted to hit him because he was right. He wanted his cock in Lukas' warm mouth so badly.

"Just a little taste," Lukas chuckled, moving his chin up and down against the throbbing bulge.

The back of Brett's head smacked the brick wall, almost causing him to see stars. Lukas was trying to drive him insane and probably get them both exposed as homosexuals before the next ringing of the bell. Anybody could just come walking around the corner for a quick smoke or to take a hit of a little something-something.

"You worry way too much," Lukas teased, giving him a white and rather sharp toothed smile. "Nobody is going to catch us."

And that was when Brett suddenly felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach and drop out of his ass, because when he turned his head to the side, there was a set of wide, unblinking green eyes looking right at the two of them in equal shock. His face fell into utter darkness and he gasped in horror, causing Lukas to spin around with an open growl.

It was Monohan.

"Impossible," he heard Lukas hiss under his breath and then the blond stood up with his back to him, facing the other teen. "How did you manage to sneak up on us?" Lukas asked.

Monohan looked even more confused.

"I, uh, I didn't sneak. There was no sneaking. I never sneak. I came here to have a quiet smoke."

Brett caught Lukas' underlying meaning. Nobody could have just snuck up on the two of them. They would have heard the breathing at 500 paces and the footsteps even sooner than that.

"Look," Monohan said, holding up his hands. "What you all do is your business. I just want to…"

"You don't smoke," Brett cut him off, readjusting below the belt. He looked at the dark headed teen with hate filled eyes. "And if you say one word about what you think you may have seen here to anybody…I'll tear your head from your neck and use it as a pencil holder."

Lukas turned to look at him with a cocked brow. "Pencil holder? Really?"

"And you shut up!" Brett glared at him. "I told you this would happen, but you never listen to me. You're so goddamn cocky."

"Have a care," Lukas warned.

Brett wanted to say, 'Bite me,' but Lukas would. He'd do it right in front of the human, too.

Monohan adjusted his backpack and then smiled. It wan an eerie kind of smile, too. If Brett hadn't known better, he'd sear the guy's green eyes had flashed red there for but a moment.

"Why are you smiling?" Lukas asked. He advanced three steps, but Brett placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him with a firm grip.

Monohan held up his cell phone and Brett felt the blood come to a freezing standstill in his veins. Even with his tan, he knew he probably looked whiter than a freshly bleached bed sheet hanging in the wind.

Right there, on the screen, was a video of them. The bastard even had audio. Word for word.

"If you hadn't threatened me like that," Monohan said, showing the two of them his thumb on the send button. "I would have just let this go, but I don't appreciate how you've treated me since I got here and I still have the bruises from when you threw me for no reason into that locker."

Brett felt Lukas stiffen. The blond was ready to pounce with bared teeth ready to bite and shred flesh from bone. He only tightened his hold on him. This was the new sheriff's kid after all. Too much trouble. Too much risk.

"What do you want?" Brett asked, hearing the defeat in his voice and he hated it.

Then Monohan's face dramatically softened. It was like the moon had moved into the face of the burning sun, cutting off the intense glare and heat.

His thumb moved and the phone spoke to them.

"Video deleted."

The wind blew and a songbird sang over the thrumming choir of crickets. Under his hand, Brett felt Lukas relax a peg. The blond probably felt as shocked as he felt.

Monohan slipped his phone into his front pocket and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder once more. He looked rather wistful before turning and vanishing back around the tall brick wall.

"That little shithead," Lukas muttered, shaking himself like a wet dog. "Looked all superior. High and mighty. Asshole."

Brett pulled his hand back and held it to his racing heart. The muscle was _still _hammering away like some panicked pup.

"He won't say anything," Brett spoke, actually convinced what he was saying was the truth.

He'd seen the sheer cold cruelty in those piercing green eyes, but the compassion had been stronger, just warm enough to melt that frost. It would have been so easy for Monohan to of sent that video viral.

He would have.

Monohan could have destroyed him utterly right then and there. Within mere moments the whole school could have been witness to him and Lukas' tryst on Facebook.

"Why didn't he send it?" Lukas asked him, looking completely bewildered still. "Why isn't he blackmailing us? I would have milked that little shit for all his lunch money till the day of graduation."

The blond looked totally at a loss.

Brett ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had actually been sweating and it instantly pained him to think it. It even stung like a bitch to voice it.

"Because he's genuinely kind."

And in that moment, Charlie Monohan's kindness and that wistful look painfully reminded him so much of Jeremy. His brother had had cruel inklings every now and then, but they had always given way to instantaneous compassion.

"Are the two of us going to be his best chums now and hangout every Friday night and play DDR?" Lukas asked, snorting out loud.

Brett punched him in the shoulder as hard as he could without coming too close to dislocating it. Lukas yelped and quickly had him in a headlock, digging his knuckles into his tender scalp.

"Scream alpha, bitch!"

Brett struggled, fought and cried out until he had no choice.

"Scream it like you mean it!"

"ALPHA!"

"SAY IT AGAIN! WITH FEELING!"

~OOOOO~

In utter darkness, a single rose blossomed amidst collapsed stars. It was in this empty expanse in which Jessy danced. His white feet moved across rising waves of sheer darkness, until his toes twirled upon mosaic tiles and he spun by large velvet drapes that had been pulled tightly shut, cutting out any and all light from coming through the stained glass windows as he danced in the dark. He tossed his head back, black hair billowing as if becoming storm clouds as he spun and leaped through the incense filled air.

_The stars_

_The moon_

_They have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn_

_No day_

_I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Winter grey eyes were no longer winter grey eyes. The eyes which now moved the very shadows were a vast and unknowable blue. A shade never before seen in dreams. A shade never composed by their (Christians) God's (Wasn't he supposed to have created everything?) God.

_And in the dark_

_I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped_

_And I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

Jessy's hair grew ever longer and longer, bleaching whiter and whiter until each splendid and radiant strand billowed about his shining face like radiant sea foam upon the cerulean surf. His petal soft skin was more luminous than magnesium sat on fire.

_I took the stars from our eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating_

_You were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Suddenly, Jessy's steps faltered. He trembled, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. The blinding, brilliant splendor left him and he fell to his knees.

_The stars_

_The moon_

_They have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn_

_No day_

_I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

The door to his bedroom flew open and his mom shouted at the very top of her very human lungs.

"TURN THAT DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO GO DEAF BEFORE YOU'RE EVEN EIGHTEEN?"

Jessy turned from the open window he was standing at. The wind coming through gently ruffled his dark locks.

"Turn what down, Mommy?" He asked, cocking a delicate brow.

His stunned mom stood there in the open doorway, blinking with sudden confusion. All was quiet.

She bit her bottom lip, apologized and left the room. She did leave the door open a crack.

He smiled and glanced at the clock on his desk. It wan an anime clock.

xxxHolic to be exact.

And it was about time to go swimming at Charlie's.

He began to hum.

"A falling star…"

**To Be Continued…**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know.**

**~Flora**

Note: The song lyrics being used come directly from the song "Cosmic Love" and it is owned by Florence and the Machine.


End file.
